Frosted Bonds
by Champion3
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Jack and the others took over Easter? When Bunny is kidnapped by darkness; its up to the four to save Easter, childhood, and their warrior. Sequel to *Frosted Trust*. -Rating could go up,-
1. Tissues, Cookies Wheres my Bunny?

**Yay Sequel! Disclaimer I own nothing.[REVISED]**

**Muse-**_You need a__ hobby._

**_Me-_**_I have a hobby! What do you call this!__  
_

**_Muse-_**_Di__saster.__I ment one that didn't mess you up.__  
_

_**Me-**Your right. You better enjoy this one guys, I'm dreaming ROTG again.._

* * *

The North Pole was known for is cold and frigid surroundings. Not so much for the heated conflict inside, and the not so warm words being thrown back and forth.

"I'm tellin' ya North! Somethin's gotta be done! And soon!" Came the accented growl.

A heavy sigh sounded at the other end of the table. " I do know this Bunnymund. But you are aware of my limits. I cannot go around pretending to be Manny."

"No one is asking you to be Manny or God! People are gettin' hurt and we can't just be sittin' ducks!"

"I have no-" A fist hitting the table interrupted the russian. Bunny looked across the table with a heavy glare; green orbs hardening.

A moment passed and Bunny quietly sat back down in his seat with a heavy breath. Fur relaxing, Bunny continued in a calmer tone. "North," He started. " All im asking is for you to open your eyes. Nightmares are in higher numbers, fear is overtaking half the globe! we cannot have a repeat of last time! We need to stop this before it gets out of hand. Spirits are now prolonging their seasons and jobs because of fear, not to mention Easter is few days short!" Bunny narrowed his eyes. "And children are in danger."

North stood with his arms on the table, head hanging in frustration. North was very well aware of the trouble around the world and despite what Bunny was accusing he was trying. He was trying hard. But it was hard to charge into battle without knowing the enemy.

"Bunny" North said. "We will continue discussion later. When everyone is gone, it it no use arguing now." Bunny gave a nose of approval and sat back in his seat. Just as the two were getting into a comfortable silence the humming of wings sounded by the doorway.

"Ah, Toothy. How is Jack?"

Tooth smiled warmly and flew next the the table. "Still unhappy," and the said boy walked into the room, box of tissues under one arm and the other holding his staff.

"Scratch that," Jack grumbled. " I'm ready to freeze myself whole."

North boomed a laugh as Jack took a seat. "Maybe, but that would be counterproductive, yes?" Jack just stared blankly at him and sniffed.

"Oi Jackie, a cold aint gonna end ya," The spirit turned his gaze the the pooka.

"Says you."

Tooth then clapped her hands and flew a bit higher over the table. "OK! Are we ready to start?" Before anyone could say anything a golden plane came in through the window. Sandy landed and sent a golden stop sign her way. " Don't worry, we didn't forget you Sandy," she assured.

"Alright down to business. Monthly status. Lets start with… Jack!" The spirit raised his head from the box of tissues.

"Huh?"

"Status Frostbite," Jack gave 'oh' before going back to his overdramatic sulking.

"I hate to say it guys but-, " he paused for effect. "I'm dying!"

North had to reassure Jack that - once again - he was not dying. A cold has always been of little harm.

"But-"

Tooth had to cut Jack off, saving everyone from is overused complaints.

"And now to Sandy." The Sandman sent out symbols across his head. Telling them of how his work had been going smoothly and not yet a nightmare overtook his power. The meeting was spent with small banter and jokes, but if the others looked closely they would have notice the looks passed between North and Bunny.

* * *

Jack was just nodding off when another sneeze racked his body. Cursing he reached for his tissue box across the window sill.

"Stupid, nose.." he muttered as he wiped his nose. "Stupid irony," Jack almost wanted to laugh at his situation: the bringer of winter struck with a cold.

Jack rested his head against the cool window, frost spreading up the glass. Across from the room sat his bed covered in pictures, sculptures, and clothes. His eyes dropped in fatigue yet he kept himself occupied with the snow outside. The last thing Jack dared to do was slip into sleep, not too fond of the nightmares invading his dreams. Jack was daft, he knew how dangerous it was to keep things of importance away from the others, which he learned the hard way that was a bad idea.

The winter spirit knew that Sandy would and could try to help him, and he knew it would be in vain. The only good thing he could do now was wait it out and stop Pitch from feeding off his fear by staying awake. Not sleeping wasn't as hard as it seemed, Jack knew. Keeping his racing brain occupied was the problem, he soon found himself bored. And the effects of his sickness was not helping his cause. "This stinks," Jack found himself talking to no one in particular. "I need cookies."

Jack stood up and marched out his frosted door with his sudden craving for sweets. And a tired winter spirit on sweets was never a good beginning.

Moments later Jack found himself in the kitchen. His jumper covered in flour and batter covering his hands. Elves jumped on top of the counters and knocked ingredients everywhere. Jack's midnight snack soon turned into a game followed by the much to excite elves.

"G-guys! Stop seriously! This isn't fun anymore!" His frantic pleading was ignored by the sugar crazed creatures who kept destroying the kitchen. Well, Phil had warned him about this. Sighing and giving into defeat he grabbed a less burnt cookie from a tray and stalked out of the room. Better have an unsuspecting yeti stumble upon the mess then him be caught in there.

The winter boy sat down in North's armchair and curled up on his side, staff and cookie in hand. Flour dusted on the red cushions but he set that worry away, North would understand anything involving cookies after all. Jack nibbled on his chocolate treat as he watched the flames dancing in the fireplace. The longer he would stare at the flames the more intrigued he became in it's dance. Sparks twirled and shimmered around explosions of orange and yellow. His head sagged against the armchair as his mind got caught up in the show. Jack swore that when he squinted he could almost see children dancing their dance, campfires surrounded by stones, and trees bending in the wind. A few blinks later the flames went back to it's crackling, and Jack summed the sight up to lack of sleep and his (as Bunny would say) overactive imagination.

The crackling fire soon drowned out the banging of pots and pans courtesy of the elves, and Jack's walls soon fell down and he slipped into sleep. His staff and half eaten cookie on the ground.

**_R_O_T_G_**

_Darkness invaded every inch of his vision. And his hands stung. That was all Jack realized before he opened his eyes, and was shocked by the the view. Jack had to squint a bit before his eyes adjusted to the light. And when they did he was blown away._

_Lush green fields of grass, flowers of every color imaginable, North and South winds playing at his hair, and colorful eggs swarming the land. Jack could recognise this place just by it's feel. The Warren. He stood and watched in awe as eggs and flowers littered the land- and pookas?_

_Cottages lined the hilltops along with pookas of different colors and heights. The rabbit like creatures roamed in the gardens with baskets, walked along paths with their kits, and lived on their lives- presumably without him as he stood there in the open. 'Oh wow," he breathed._

_Just as he took a step further his foot landed on something sharp- and hot? Glancing down Jack jumped back in shock. Ash covered the ground he was once standing on, perfectly in a circle. Burnt pieces of wood lay on the dead area, woven flowers blackened and dead. Confused and , dare he say it, a bit frightened Jack looked back up._

_The once beautiful land he was now a barren wasteland slash battle field. Chunks of nightmare sand soared through the air landing on random cottages and land, egg bombs and magic deflecting the danger. Some Pookas ran behind egg golems in terror with the kits while the warrior fought against the darkness. Fire spread across the land surrounding Jack, making him take a step back._

_Jack flinched as a scream filled the air and the Pookas charged into battle, weapons held high. As desperate as Jack was to help his feet stayed glued to the spot. Hands fisting at his sides. Panic stricken Jack could only watch as the battle went on around him as if he was not there. Shadows rose around him, and he stumbled back. He put his hands over his ears and shook his head, hoping to MiM that it would all just _stop._ And stop it did._

_His ears rang in the silence, and his toes dug in the dirt. He let his body relax as he sensed to more danger, but that did not calm him completely. Down the curve of the hill he was on layed a field, covered in debris. In the middle on the rubble stood a marked Pooka, much shorter then he's known. _

_Jack stared at the Pooka as he gently kneeled down with his hand cradled. He was too far away to see what exactly the creature had in it's hands. Bunnymund set the cargo into the dirt and gently patted it with his paws. When he stepped away Jack could get a look at the small seedling. A bright stem stood tall and bright, filled with life. Bunnymund stood there for what felt like hours before he picked up his weapons and trudged back down the other side of the hill. The small plant sat in the middle of the barren land shining out against the lackluster Warren. _

_And it was then Jack realized where hope began. It began with destruction, and hopefully ended up to be something brighter._

Jack shot out of bed with wide eyes. He sucked in a deep breath, as if he'd been back under his lake, and peeled the damp covers off his legs. North winds twirled into the room dancing circles around his form. Jack took a few breaths and settled back into his pillow- wait, pillow?

Now that he was anchored to reality Jack could see that he was indeed in his room. He figured North had brought him back. North was known for his midnight snacks. With that though Jack could not help but groan with the memories of the kitchen and elves. Oh well, he thought, at least North got his somewhat made cookies. Closing his eyes he could still hear and see the battle going on in his head. He needed to find Bunny first thing tomorrow.

And they needed to have a nice long conversation.

* * *

_-__Time lapse_

"Bunny?" Jack hollered flying down the stairs. He ran down the hall stumbling and twirling around yetis."Bun-!" Jack tripped over a few elves scampering around the halls. Shooing them off he continued his journey and headed to the kitchen.

"Ah Jack! Good morning to you!" North bellowed, "eggs?" He offered holding out a pan.

"Uh no, but thanks. Have you seen Bunny?"

"Bunny?" The man laughed. "Do you not know how early it is? I doubt Sandy is even awake!"

Jack's face colored and he chuckled half-heartedly. With his long night the first rays of sunshine were enough to get him moving. "Yeah, forgot about that." North studied the winter spirit, his eyes landing on the bags on his eyes. North was not a dumb man. Maybe a bit clueless at times, but not stupid. He'd noticed the lack of sleep in the youngest. How could he not when he lived under his roof most seasons.

North patted his back and guided his to the table. Jack sat in bewilderment as North piled plate after plate of food in front on him. He wondered how the small table could withstand so much weight. The rest of the morning was spent with breakfast and small talk. Most of the eating left to North and his stomach.

Jack picked up his plate and set it in the sink before making his retreat to find Bunny. He hoped the rabbit was up _now._

**_R_O_T_G_**

"C'mon Kangaroo! Where the heck could you be," he wondered out loud.

Jack landed on a power line somewhere in Australia. Jack itched irritably at his hot neck, the hot beams of the south sun bothering his skin. He had checked all the places he'd last seen the rabbit, and few of his favorite flower picking areas. And had come up blank.

Jack didn't quite know exactly why he needed to see Bunny, but his mind wouldn't be put to rest without talking to him. He squeezed his eyes closed as another assault of memories hit his mind. Fire and screaming and pookas attacked his head, making him dizzy.

Groaning Jack flew down and started walking down a dusty past, kicking up sand with his feet. South wind swirled around his head and he knew he had overspent his time here. Calling out he jumped on the wind and flew back to Burgess, missing his favored lake. He doubted the heat would help he healing cold anyways.

Now landing in Burgess Jack could could the seconds leading to the sun setting, and the seconds until the golden sand filled the air.

He laughed as a gold strand played with his hair and wrapped around his fingers.

Jack flew around with the sand a bit more until he spotted Sandy. "Hey Sandman!" Sandy waved his pudgy fingers at him, a grin going ear to ear.

Sandy sent up a few symbols, "I'm good Sandy," Jack replied. "Hey, have you seen Bunny today?"

Sandy sent up a question mark and shook his head. Jack visible deflated, causing worry in Sandy. "It's just that I needed to talk to him," seeing his curious face Jack elaborated. "Nothing to worry about little guy. Promise." He kind of lied. "Just wanted to chat."

The Sandman accepted this and patted a seat next to him on the dream cloud, which Jack hurriedly agreed to. They enjoyed each others company for a while more before Sandy had to get his job done, waving a goodbye to Jack.

Now flying north he was officially lost in his thoughts, it came as no surprise when he almost ran into a Baby Tooth.

"Oh! Sorry Baby Tooth," Jack cupped his hands for the little fairy, who chirped happily. "Hows it goin' lil one,"

The little fairy chirped and a few of her sisters flew over. The little fairies were showing their affection by rubbing their head on his, and gawking at his teeth.

Two more Baby Teeth flew over moments later, looking more frantic than the others. A quick messages was pasted to the others who quickly flew in the other direction. One Baby Tooth hurriedly pulled on his sleeve to get his moving. Jack flew after the others noticing that they were heading to the Tooth Palace.

Fairies swarmed the Palace, going in wild directions. "Tooth?" He called. A flurry of feathers collided with him and he flew back.

"Oh Jack! I would love to chat but much is going on- wrong package- no girls! Girls! The teeth!" Tooth was still shouting at the creatures as she flew off too fast for his to see, fairies following her frantic patterns.

"Um Tooth?" Jack tried flying in front of her, but she just darted past him. "Tooth," Once again he was blown past by the Tooth Queen.

"TOOTH!" He shouted as he flew in front of her and her girls. Tooth stopped more in shock of his yelling then anything else.

"What is all this? Whats going on?"

Tooth sighed. "Business is hectic Jack I don't think you'd understand," Jack had to stop her as she tried to fly past him again.

"What do you mean by that?" He pried.

If anyone looked desperate it was Tooth, she just wanted to end the conversation. And Jack knew that. "Nothing sweetheart! I really need to get back to my work! We can talk later, I promise!" She spoke quickly, "oh and I hope your finally over that cold!" And with that she flew off, leaving a confused Jack in the room.

"Don't think I'd understand? What?" He mused as he sat down on a ledge. "Unfair I say,"

Jack turned his head to look at the globe seated on a pillar in the Palace. The globe resembled North's, but a bit more polished. Jack briefly wondered if Sandy of Bunny had a globe of their own. And where the heck would Sandy keep his, in his pocket? Jack grinned at the thought.

His head tilted a bit as a few lights flicked around asia. Then around africa. Soon a majority of the lights started blinking like strobe lights. Jack jumped up and flew to the globe. Placing a hand on the globe he noticed smaller lights flickering out. Swallowing he lifted his hand and got ready to call for Tooth. But as he lifted his hand the lights dimmed.

"T-Tooth!" He exclaimed as the globe started losing lights. And his belief started to falter.

* * *

**A/N: ****[edit]** _Ok so I mended these two happy chapters together, and did a bit of tweaking(thats what I get for writing this at odd hours in a rush.)-_- But! The excitement is just beginning! We have a lot going on in this story and its up to **YOU** guys to keep it flowing! Funny how my muse is active a two in the morning...yep. Let me know is you like longer chapters or what, who knows...you could be surprised._

_You know the drill. _Read and Review! Keep my muse happy!

Lotta luv~ Champ3


	2. Lacking Some Belief

**I own nothing- **

**Muse- **Who the heck invented this disclaimer thingy!

**Me- **Shush it! Let it be!

**Muse- **It's annoying!

**Me- **Your annoying and complain a lot!

**Muse- **You sleep a lot!

**Me- **...and I'm proud...

* * *

A lazy grey finger swept over the bright lights, caressing the small belief. Pitch lounged on he large chair next to his globe, a small scowl on his face.

The large globe mocked the other's believers as it casts its glow across the lair. Nightmares lay next to his throne and flew above his head, lit eyes alert. "I just don't see why my loves," Pitch said aloud to his Nightmares.

"Why such insolent fools get their share of treats. Leaving me, well, here." His frown deepened and he flicked a particular bright light, causing it to flicker. The Nightmares laying by his feet made noise of agreement and snuggled closer to their master. "To be honest I wonder if you creatures can even understand what I'm saying." Pitch said with a darker tone. The silence that was followed neither confirmed of denied his statement.

The Nightmare King continued flicking the annoyingly bright lights when a voice penetrated the lair,

"You keep sitting like that you'll look your age on the field."

Pitch huffed and sat up. "And you'll be sleeping outside if you keep that attitude," He snapped glaring at the entrance. A mop of bright orange hair came through the doorway followed by similar clothing.

"Don't be that way Pitchiner, we all know you love me,"

"More like can't stand you." He muttered before speaking up,"I don't even know why I'm working with you."

"It's because of my charm and you know it," he smirked.

Ignoring the other Pitch went on. "just tell me how your rounds went Cashel. Anything of concern?"

The summer spirit sat cross-legged on a ledge across from him. "Not much, just sent out a few minion out for scouting. Didn't run into anything interesting." Cashel blew a strand of flickering hair out of his face. "But I had some fun with the Water nymphs." Pitch sent a unimpressed look his way and flicked another light.

"Is it too much to ask you to do _one _mesley job?" He sighed. "Anyway, assuming you didn't somehow screw up your patrol, we might have a chance to sent out them out earlier then planned. Which would give us some time to find our main target. This is assuming you checked to whole premises, _correct?"_

_"_Come on have some faith in me. I check all of the eastern coast _and _the north. This mission is going to go through without a doubt!" Cashel smiled. Pitch rubbed his eyes with a hand.

"I can only hope." Pitch stood up and paced the length of the room. "You know what you have to do correct?" He received a nod in return. " We can send them out at night fall. Then we get to the fun part. Remember where to meet me and when to sent out the minions."

"I get it Pitch. We've been over this some many times I've run out of fingers to count on! Trust me, it'll go smooth."

"Like it did last time?" The older snapped. Cashel shrunk under his gaze and glared at the floor. The lair broke out into a thick silence, tension rising between the two allies. Cashel shoved his hands into his pockets feeling his fingertips heat up. Not up to mood on setting his clothing of fire he took a deep breath and looked Pitch in the eyes.

"Last time was in haste, and you know that. This time I will mark my place and show them what I can do." He stepped forward. "I will prove myself to the Guardians, and especially Jack Frost,"

Pitch stayed quiet and looked at the globe with jealousy. "And I will make sure both are names are known, and feared." Pitch looked back at Cashel as the sun set. "Its time to send them out. Let the damage be done." He smirked as the Nightmares and the newly created Fire creatures set out into the night. Flicking his risk at the globe a big percentage flickered before going out completely. "Time to make are move,"

Pitch silently teleported away and Cashel took off out of the lair close behind.

* * *

Bunny threw his paintbrush down in frustration. The egg he'd previously been painting ended up lousy like the rest of the bunch, at least in his mind. In reality the painting on the egg's surface would fluster any known artist.

"Dear MiM," the pooka sighed and laid down in the lush grass. Two weeks from Easter and less then half of the eggs done. Bunny had found that he had worked himself into exhaustion once again in the last month or so. Bunny was at the point of admitting that Christmas was the better holiday if it were for an extra set of hands, or paws in his case. A line of googies lined the river of dye happily jumping into the depths without a worry. The Warren was in an ordered chaos as egg golems shepherd the smaller eggs around to their stations and set to work on plants. Still leaving a lot of work for the Pooka.

Bunny had just finished searching for more colored plants in his home continent when he spotted the Winter Spirit. No matter what anyone says he wasn't trying to avoid the younger boy, it just so happened had to leave when he showed up. The other guardians knew that when his beloved holiday came around the most you'd see of him was when he nearly passes out of exhaustion, the piece of information Jack was uninformed of. Bunny would love to make some time for the others, especially Jack knowing how lonely the boy got, if he had time on his schedule. Which would be around the time Tooth eats candy and Sandy forgets a nap.

Bunny peaked out underneath his eyelids at the bright sun overhead. Grey clouds threatened rain over his work, which put him on edge. Not some much the prospect of rain but more about the memories of a few months back, when darkness overtook his home.

Bunny took a breath a started ushering his googies back into their small underground huts in the hills, and gathering his paint supplies. Bunny had just finished storing his sketch pad and pencils when the first few raindrops hit, bouncing off flowers. "Perfect, just perfect." He groaned when he realized this was going to be a rather big storm. Unlike what was believed the Warren still had weather patterns. His warren was located underneath Australia, uncharted and cloaked away from prying eyes. The weather in Australia automatically came down to the Warren, sometimes convenient. Most of the time not.

As thunder shook the Warren he set some pots in the sink and hurried to clean the kitchen and study. Bunny straightened up the best he could, to the point of it looking like a smaller bomb went off, and mostly fell into a large armchair. Bunny was just nodding off when a cold shiver raced up his spine. Gasping at the familiar feeling he sat up and rubbed his chest. Closing his eyes he steadied himself and frowned at the lack of belief coursing through his system.

Only a major blow to the belief charts could cause that back of a reaction, surly the other guardians must have felt something. Shaking his head Bunny opened a tunnel above into the rain. Bunny quickly went into a thick section of trees looking for the emergency snow globe he had stored there just in case, knowing North would not like him opening a tunnel in his workshop and not liking opening up tot he snow.

Thinking back it would have been easier to store it in his Warren, but you could never tell what would come his way before he made it to the Warren. A while passed before he found the tree and stuck his arm into it's hole. Bunny pulled out a smaller snow globe and was shocked to see it fly out of his hands. He looked down at the globe on the ground, a ring of fire surrounding it.

Fur soaked and eyes stinging with water Bunny could only blink as he was assaulted with fire and Nightmare sand. The Pooka's reflexes caught up with his and he narrowly missed the blow, and he ducked as another Nightmare came at him. Fire birds and sand horses charged at his just missing his head, he could hear the fire sizzling in the rain as it passed over his ears. Bunny grabbed a boomerang and threw it at the Nightmare, watching it disintegrating. Nightmares formed from the shadows and he quickly realized this was a planned set up. The thought was just setting in his mind as more fire birds of all sized raced at him. Bunny dodged and attacked all the oncoming blows with near misses, sore muscles aching from the straining work.

"Where- the _bloody-_ hell are you all-_coming_ from!" He yelled as a claw caught his leg. A chuckle echoed around him, too familiar and very hated. "Pitch! Show you face ya coward!"

Pitch emerged from the shadows sitting on a tree branch not far. "Coward? That's funny coming from you _rabbit."_ He sneered. "As I recall you're the one who hid and watched your people fall. A real man in battle I'd say." Pitch teased. Bunny let loose a feral growl and threw a boomerang at Pitch, only for him to disappear and form on another tree. "Oh close one. Almost though you were aiming for _me_."

"Shut up you monster!" Bunny snarled. "What do you want! Revenge Pitch? You remember how well that went!" Bunny dodged another Nightmare, and just as fast sliced it into nothing.

"Now, now Bunnymund. I'm here to do a favor for a- comrade- of mine," Pitch smirked. Bunny's confusion was washed away at the sight of Cashel descending from the sky.

The Summer Spirit landed next to the tree Pitch was in both holding up a hand for their minion to stand down. Bunny stood in the middle, muscles tense and rigid.

"Well, looks like Pitch got here before me. I hope I haven't missed any fun." Cashel said casually like the rain falling wasn't sizzling on his body. In a hasty move Bunny leaped from his place fully intent on striking down the teenage spirit. Cashel was having none of that. He threw a fast ball of fire, hitting its mark. Bunny yelped and grabbed his injured shoulder, gritting his teeth in pain.

Pitch looked down at Cashel and they shared a matching smirk. Together they ordered their pets to one familiar command. "Attack." And attack they did as they tackled down Bunny's injured body into a mass of fire and darkness. Before being swept away into the shadows.

"Don't you worry Bunny," Cashel smiled, looking up at Pitch and back to the shadows. "Well take good care of you."

* * *

**A/N: **Annnnd Done! Super sorry about the wait, it was because- drum roll please- my computer was a bully. I was unable to login to my account and files, causing this delay. i am still unable to get into my Word and docs. So I am writing this on the website's documents thingy. Also known as a very confusing editing system. Sorry about that and this and this and that. I promise more light-hearted stuff next chapter, and JACK! I know I miss him too. I had load of fun writing Cashel and Pitch's scenes! They're fun! Anywho more fluffy stuff up next until then!

Review, tell me what you think!*proofread passed midnight, sorry for mistakes!*

Lotta Luv ~

Champ3


	3. You felt that too?

**Me- **School sucks.

**Muse- **For once I agree. you drag me along.

**Me- **:D

* * *

"Jack," Tooth hollered as she landed by his side,"Whats going.."

She trailed off as she caught sight of the dark globe sitting in her palace. Jack's blue eyes met hers and she nearly crumbled with the hurt and confusion swirling around them. "You felt that too?" She nodded.

Tooth helped Jack to his feet and together they stood underneath he globe's looming shadow.

"This doesn't happen often, does it," he asked and the look on her face was enough of an answer. Tooth weakly fluttered over to the sphere and traced one of the dark lights before making a beeline to a set of stairs. "Tooth!"

Jack ran after her form and cringed when she drop a few feet in the air, but quickly steadied herself. Tooth led them down a set of long stairs, her wings giving out a few flights ago, until they reached a familiar room. Jack had to squint as his eyes met daylight, but widened just as quick when he recognized the garden. He walked in a haze behind Tooth to the mural painted on the brick, jaw dropped in awe. Not so much of the picture itself but rather the new addition.

"Oh Sweet Tooth," Tooth hummed and placed a hand on his painting next to the Big Four, now the Big Five.

"..Wow.." Was about the most intelligent thing to pop into his head at that moment. They both shared a collective gasp and the edged began to fade inwards, peeling away the magical painting. "Oh no,"

Tooth was nearly in tears as her figure disappeared followed by Sandy and the rest. Jack had to hold his breath as his mop of white hair faded away off the brick, once again invisible. "I can't believe this- I just- what about the others?" She gasped.

"Maybe they're in danger! I need to check on them, but I can't leave you! Oh! I'll bring you with me and my fairies and-!"

Jack cut off her frantic rambling with a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Tooth. We can just take a snow globe to North's', I'm sure he can get this all figured out." He held out his hand which she gladly took as he called the Wind to take them up a level. Even flying took a toll on his center, and he wondered how long it would be before they are all powerless.

As soon as they landed on the upper floor Tooth took off running down different halls searching for a spare snow globe, shooing away her mini teeth in the process. With a triumph 'a ha!' she returned with a globe in hand. A shatter of glass and a swirling vortex later they stumbled into the workshop wasting no time to barrel into North's study.

"What have I said about the knock-!" North looked up at the panicked faces in front of him and he stopped shouting. "What has happened," he asked slowly. Tooth informed him of the lights on the globe, but before she could go into further detail North shot up and marched into the globe room. His jaw went slack at the dark globe in the middle of the room, for a moment Jack was afraid the big man would actually cry.

"I-I do not understand. I have not felt effects from this! Where are the others Tooth?"

"We don't know, we need to send out the lights." North was fast to comply and nearly slammed his hand on the button in his hurry. From his point of view Jack could guess that this was a fist thing for them all, especially for North.

"I must hurry to round-up yetis and elves-and reindeer!- We cannot have any sneaky attacks from Pitch or so. Phil," he called over his shoulder, " have you and few others guard the entrances, do not slack! Make sure elves are away from trouble," North continued shouting out orders to his staff as Tooth and Jack settled themselves at the table, a hot chocolate in front of each.

Jack blew at the steam floating from his mug, his icy breath frosting the rim. "What do we do if Pitch attacks the children," he spoke up startling Tooth out of her daze.

"Don't worry about that Sweet Tooth.'' She assured. " The children will be safe. We will keep them safe and protected."

"But that's just it! We can't protect them when they don't want to be protected! There's a reason the lights went out." Jack let out a shaky breath. "They either stop believing or..." Tooth put a hand on his making him met her eyes. Chasing away the horrible thoughts in his head.

"Jack, the children are fine. We're the Guardians, there has to be a way to fix this. I promise this to you-and the children." He smiled back at Tooth a took a long sip from his - now icy- drink.

"I sure hope so,"

A golden stream of sand tickled at his hair and wrapped around the table, leading to a glowing member. "Sandy!"

North came over to greet the arrival of their fellow member with open arms. Once they'd gotten Sandy seated they all took their time explaining the situation, Sandy's expression hardening throughout it all. A few symbols popped above his head explaining that he too felt the effects from the lack of believers. An hour had passed with idle chat and a few passing ideas before they all felt the growing worry for their last member. "I told you guys I couldn't find him," Jack said.

"I searched all day- well yesterday in Australia. I think." Jack put a hand on his chin thoughtfully, "or would that be tomorrow,"

"We get the point Jack," North sighed, " now all we need is to find Bunny."

Jack was quick to respond. "That is if he's really missing. Maybe he's being 'fashionably late'," that earned a silent chuckle from Sandy.

"Come on now Jack. Does anyone know why he would be late? Could he have a meeting with Mother Nature, you suppose?"

"Wouldn't I be invited Tooth?" He asked. "Besides, Mother Nature is full of herself. I don't think he'd wast his time.''

North gave him a un-approving look. "Be nice now." Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Boys I am serious, what if he had been hurt, or attacked or-" Sandy's symbols cut her off and she huffed in annoyance.

"Sandy is right," North nodded. "We are not making any progress arguing back and forth. I will send some yetis to search Warren." He then stood and walked over to the fire. "Until then we will have to stay together and be ready for anything sneaky up whoever's sleeve.

"I think best if everyone was on lookout, who knows what the yetis may miss."

Jack nearly choked on his drink when shadows started creeping up his chair as he jumped back.

"I wouldn't worry about looking," a velvet voice echoed around the room. "Because I've already found you." And with that the four Guardians found themselves surrounded by shadows and darkness.

* * *

**A/N- need sleep. **

_-Champ3_


	4. You said what?

**Muse- **Awesome Sauce! Its done!

**Me- **I apologize for the freakishly long wait.

**Muse- **So so happy to be done!

**Me- **Please leave you torches at home. I said sorry!

**Muse- **Yeah she stinks. Get to the story!

**Me- **Bit of a filler. Please enjoy!

_**I own nothing but the plot. -duh-**_

* * *

"Because I've already found you," Pitch's velvet voice slinks around the room, stopping everyone in their tracks.

The Guardians were quick to jump to their feet and draw their weapons. North and Sandy unconsciously moved in front of Jack, their youngest and most precious member.

Sandy's sand whips snapped at the air threatening but the Nightmare King paid them little mind, his ever present smirk plastered on his face. "Please Sandman, I just came for a," he seemed to ponder over his words, "chat."

"You have no right to enter my workshop!" North boomed tightening his grip on his swords. "You, Pitch, have lots of nerve showing your face!" Pitch smiled and stepped into his shadows before North could land a blow.

"As to you," Pitch said reappearing across the room. "Pointing your weapons at an unarmed guest." His eyes flashed a bit brighter and his smirk widened. "I'm shocked."

In the blink of an eye Sandy's whips crashed down at the spot he was standing, only to miss its' target. Pitch appeared next to the globe, lazily resting against the side. "That hurts you know Sandy. I though we were close." He mocked heartache as he lifted his hand to his chest.

"Enough of this!" Everyone turned their head to the winter boy, who stood in the middle with his staff raised. Jack turned his gaze to Pitch with a surprisingly calm expression. "What," he pointed his staff his way, "are you doing here."

Pitch chuckled.

"You treat me like I've hurt someone you care for," he absent-mindedly started to swirl sand around his fingers. "Like I've hurt someone who cared for you,"

His gold eyes locked on his. "You act like I hurt someone you _love," _

Jack narrowed his eyes at his game. A game he didn't want to play. He was tempted to freeze his narcissistic butt right there on the spot but knew it was fruitless, he'd rather know his plan _then_ freeze him to the ground.

"Pitch.." Jack warned. The Nightmare King grinned to himself, knowing that he's striking a nerve on the immortal boy.

"What Jack? Afraid to tell your new family how weak you are, how lost you are?" He stalked close to Jack, his eyes never leaving his. "How broken you are?" With a strangled cry jack thrust his staff in the air, sending a bolt of ice at the Boogeyman.

Pitch staggered back a step with a hand on his frosted chest. "Hurts to hear the truth from someone else, Jackie?" Jack shot bolt after bold at the Nightmare King, who side stepped each attack with ease. "Oh, but there is someone who understands you isn't there?"

Jack again swung his staff at Pitch and once again it was dodged. "There was a certain creature who could relate to you. Who lost his whole race," at his worlds Jack froze mid swing. Visions of battles racing into his mind. The others stood behind him in battle stance, not daring to intercept the one way battle between the two. Jack lowered his staff, now numb in his hands, and his eyes darkened.

"What, what do you mean," he asked quietly with their eyes locked.

Pitch grinned his sadistic grin and clasped his hands behind his back. "Don't act like you don't know. There was always someone who knew what true fear was, what losing everything and everyone felt like. To be trusted with your family and letting them down," Pitch chuckled. " He was someone who was alone, like you. And you knew it."

"No," Jack said, whispered. "What do you mean _was?"_

* * *

Bunnymund sat on the cold concrete with his arms tied above his head. The Pooka could only count the minuets and he sat alone in the dim and barren room, save for the candles.

After being thrown and bound into the room he'd been alone. He could hear Nightmares rooming the halls with their loud hooves, and the crackle of the candles. Other than that he was in silence. Dead bloody silence.

Bunny banged his head against the wall for the umpteenth time, bored out of his mind. He would be a bit for frighted and concerned if he wasn't bored. out of his mind And who could blame him? Years could have passed if the numbness in his arms were anything to go by. "Bloody hell," he muttered into the empty room. He wiggled his arms a bit to try and rid the tingling numbness. The clanking of chains was loud in his ears.

The hard concrete bruised his legs and dug into his back, and he could have made a novel on complaints before the door was thrown open. A burst of light penetrated the gray room, followed by and equally bright spirit. "Freaking cold in here...I swear.."

The spirit glanced over to his captive with an overly friendly smile. He reached down and pulled out a few scrolls from a box in the corner, Bunny wondered how it had gone unnoticed to his eyes.

Cashel already had a handful of scrolls before he addressed the Pooka again. "Cold in here to you? I think that nightmare jerk over did it a bit." He said more to himself still rummaging through the bin. "Least he could do is get his shady butt off his throne...for once. You still listening rabbit?" He turned to Bunny who kept a steady glare, not quite sure how to respond.

"Eh, not like you have anyone else to listen to. Might as well listen to my rambling. I tell you, putting up with Pitch is like holding a brat back from explosives. Dangerous, and big danger for my mental health."

Bunny had stopped listening to the summer spirit long ago as well as figuring out what was held in the box. The door to the room was open wide enough for him to the the opposite wall. Along the wall held candles, most likely lighting up the other halls.

Bunny found his thoughts drifting. What would happen if the others were attacked, could they hold their own without him? How long before they notice him missing? Would they come and find him? Surely they'll notice his absence few weeks away from Easter, right?

Shaking that thought from his mind his thoughts drifted over to once winter spirit. The symbols of winter, the one person he can put his trust into without hesitation, his younger brother. And now he was left without his protector for who knows how long? Only Manny knew.

"Anywho," Cashel huffed, breaking Bunny from his thoughts, "I best be moving rabbit. Guess I'll leave you for Pitch. Not sure what I'd do with a rabbit you size.."

"Now wait a-!"

Cashel put his unoccupied hand to his mouth, shock masking his face. "Well, looks like the rabbit can talk. Not sure how I feel about that one," he muttered the last part with thought. He shrugged and headed out the door sparing Bunnymund one last glance before disappearing with his load.

Bunny's eyes bore holes into the door. Colorful and creative terms popped up into his head directed the one cocky spirit. And, unsurprisingly most were directed at the Nightmare King himself.

Bunny could only glare at the door as shadows twisted and shifted around behind him, the candles casting a frightening look upon his fur and green eyes.

And for the second time in his life he felt hate. Hate for his kidnappers. Hate to the Moon. And hate toward himself.

And he swore. He swore the Moon and back that he would get back to the guardians. He would get back to Jack.

He would get back to his family. He swore it.

* * *

**_Aaaaaand done! I bet your tired of my apologize so... sorry not sorry? Schools been hard, heck , life's been hard. But I'm back in rhythm and got a lot of good stuff planned, hold me to it. Please REVEIW! Gets updates a millisecond faster._**

_~Champ3_


End file.
